


The closest thing to another life

by Kiros_Odyessy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Cringe, Embarrassed Nathalie, F/M, Pervy Gabriel, Smooth Gabriel, gabenath, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Gabriel is smooth af
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	The closest thing to another life

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a crack fic that I uploaded onto my tumblr with a shitty little drawing. I'm not uploading THAT drawing because cringe but I might do another shitty little drawing later.

“Nathalie.” His voice called out, stern and almost completely void of emotion, yet my traitors heart still skipped a beat. I took a deep breath, straightened my posture and walked into his office, making sure to keep a blank expression. By the tone of his voice I expected to accompany him to the attic for an akumanization. I pushed the heavy double doors open and strolled inside, standing directly in front of him.

“Yes, sir?” I asked, ready to full fill anything he asks.

“I’m going to need you to model a wedding piece for Gabriel’s new Bridal line.” He answered as he placed his large hands firmly on my shoulders and turned me around. I felt completely dumbfounded as my light blue eyes took in the set up on the other side of his office.

A purple back drop had been set up along with camera equipment and a clothing rack full of designer clothes. My train of thoughts were interrupted By Mr. Agreste walking over to the camera and started to adjust the settings.

“Our usual photographer is out sick today, so I’ll be taking the pictures.” My eyes widened as panic coursed through my body. There was no way I could Model for Gabriel Designs, let alone a wedding dress with Gabriel Agreste himself taking the pictures! My feelings towards my boss have always been more then platonic and it was extremely unprofessional of me, this, this might actually kill me.

“Sir, with all do respect shouldn’t we wait for professional to come in and do this shoot?” I calmly spoke, using my normal expressionless voice. Gabriel sent me a slight glare that made a chill of excitement run down my spine, I stood up straighter in response.

“Are you suggesting that I don’t know my way around a camera?” He snapped slightly, “or did you already forget that I was a photographer?” He smirked a little. My mind reeled back to collage days long before Adrien was born, a handsome young Gabriel, a inspiring photographer, a healthy Emilie, his muse and myself Emilie’s best friend, helplessly in love with her Fiancé. A sad smile ghosted my lips but I quickly relaxed my features before Mr. Agreste noticed, it made him very upset to see anyone react in a negative way when Emilie was mentioned.

“Of course not, sir.” I obediently replied as I gripped my time table tablet tightly.

“Good.” He nodded as he waltzed over to the clothing rack and skimmed through the many bagged dresses. He stopped at one and turned his head towards me, his steel cold blue eyes racked my body up and down, making my feel like prey. He shock his head slightly and continued to search through the dresses. As soon as his piercing gaze was off my body, I stumbled a little as I felt a tad light headed, a reaction to his gaze or the Peacock Miraculous? I didn’t know.

“Yes, put this one on and call me in when you're ready.” He sharply stated as he handed me the bag and promptly left the room. Once the door was firmly shut and I was sure Gabriel wasn’t going to walk back in, I slouched over and buried my face in my hand. Only me, only I could get into a situation like this. I rubbed my face a few times before looking at the bag in my other hand.

“Let’s see what I’m wearing to hell” I mumbled as I unzipped the bag. My eyes widen once again as I gasped a little. “Hell no.”


End file.
